Falsa Moral
by Mica Salazar
Summary: -Siente.-le susurró Albus, mientras que tomaba una de sus manos y la ponía sobre su pecho, justo donde el corazón yacía bajo la piel y la carne.-palpita por ti.En Honor a la canción de OBK " FALSA MORAL" y a esta hermosa pareja MinervaxAlbus...te atreves?


**Este one se me ocurrió mientras miraba y escuchaba el video clip de "Falsa Moral" de OBK (que obvio, recomiendo)… También es un pequeño desafió que me hizo mi siempre queridísima amiga, May. Espero que les guste, pues está con todo mi amor.**

* * *

**Falsa Moral**

_**"Clase del 40-57"**_

Esta reseña se podía leer en cada cartel y globo del gran comedor.

Aun podía recordar su adolescencia, por mucho que lo años pasaran sobre su piel surcándola de madurez, el pasado de esa hermosa historia seguía latiendo en sus venas y en sus labios. Cerró los ojos para volver a revivir esos anhelantes momentos.

A su alrededor se podía oír una suave melodía que, sin querer, acompañaba sus memorias...

La más bella historia  
Que se puede contar  
Lleva escrito el dolor  
Que provoca un amor  
Que nadie entenderá.

_-Señorita, Mc gonagall, haga el favor de acercarse. -Pidió con amabilidad el joven profesor.-el resto podéis iros.-añadió dedicándole una sonrisa al resto de sus alumnos. _

_Minerva se acercó con el corazón latiéndole desbocado en le pecho. Sabía muy bien porque le profesor la llamaba, pero en vez de tranquilizarse, esto la ponía aun más nerviosa. _

_Una vez que el ultimo estudiante cerrara la puerta tras de si, Albus sabía que ya no podía fingir más y, sin preámbulos, se acercó al cuerpo delgado de Minerva y lo presionó contra el suyo con anhelo y vehemencia. _

Siempre todo a escondidas

Siempre mirando atrás

Sólo la oscuridad

Puede ser nuestro hogar

Donde crecerá este amor.

_Lo amaba como nunca había amado a otro, pero no podía gritarle al mundo lo que sentía por él, pues lo único que recibirían serían críticas y palabras de reproche por tal comportamiento. Todos sabían que una alumna no podía tener un noviazgo con un profesor. Estaba prohibido y si alguien lo llegaba a delatar serían sancionados. Se separó un poco de la calidez de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos… amaba sus ojos azul cielo. _

_-Te amo -susurró Minerva antes de fundirse en los labios de él._

Y no... No quiero más clases de falsa moral

Que nadie es culpable por amar

En mi pecho no late la razón

Sólo el más sincero y puro amor.

_El mundo se esfumo y nada y nadie podía apagar la llama que se anidaba en sus cuerpos y que, ese minutos, se expandía alrededor de los dos, y mucho menos detener el par de corazones que latían al unísono. Se amaban aunque el mundo no lo entendiera, aunque todos estuvieran en contra y por mucho que la moral se opusiera, ellos no dejarían de sentir lo que sentían. No dejarían de amarse._

Habían pasado tantos años desde esos días y noches interminables, pero todo seguía intacto, tanto o más fuerte que hace 50 años.

No hay mar en el mundoNi fuerza capaz

Que pueda este fuego apagar

Sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez

Te quise, quiero y querré.

Con una sonría volvió a rememorar esas sensaciones que aun le agitaban el corazón...

_La luna le bañaba la mitad del cuerpo y a sus ojos le parecía lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían llegado a ver. _

_-Siente. -le susurró Albus, mientras que tomaba una de sus manos y la ponía sobre su pecho, justo donde el corazón yacía bajo la piel y la carne.-palpita por ti. _

_Ella sintió el vigoroso palpitar y sonrió al saber que sólo por ella lo hacía. Le besó el hombro desnudo y luego de una mirada cargada de adoración le besó los labios con suavidad. Albus al sentir el repicar de sus sentidos profundizó el besó con más ímpetu. _

_Horas más tardes…_

_-¿Dónde has estado, Mini? -inquirió con el seño fruncido Isadora a penas estuvo frente a Minerva. La pobre chica dibujó una sonrisa avergonzada al fijarse que ya eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada. _

_-Estaba en la biblioteca y me dormí. -mintió sin ser capaz de mirar a su amiga a los ojos. _

_-Lo que digáis, sólo avísame que te iras por ahí para no desvelarme preocupada. -le regañó Isadora al notar que su amiga le mentía. _

Que difícil lo nuestro

Que bonito a la vez

Es tan duro tener

Que buscar los porqués

A esta situación.

Sonrió al recordar ese episodio. Siempre estaba en su mente la pelirroja Isadora, ésta ha sido la única amiga que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida y, también la única en saber su secreto, pues por mucho que se empeñó en mantener el secreto bajo llave, Isadora había descubierto la verdad… claro que, como buena amiga, había guardado silencio.

A paso lento se acercó hasta un mural con fotografías de su generación. Buscó entre las imágenes una en especial y la encontró sobre una imagen de su licenciatura. La sonrisa era lo que más llamaba la atención, ésta era sincera y delicada. Definitivamente, adoraba verlo reír...

_-No es gracioso, Albus. -le regañó enojada, pero si era sincera debía admitir que el sonido de su risa era la melodía más hermosa de todas. _

_-Vamos, Mini, es gracioso. -dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros, pero al ver que ella seguía con el seño fruncida y mascullando optó por dejar de reír. __-Estoy seguro que para mañana nadie recordara el incidente. -le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba y la atraía hacia su cuerpo.__  
_

_Ella se dio por vencida, pues era casi un dolor físico estar alejada de él. Era tan bonito sentirlo tan suyo y tan cerca, que apenas sus labios la rozaba todo a su alrededor desaparecía. _

_Era definitivo, estaba locamente enamorada de él y sabía muy bien que él también la amaba. Eso lo hacia aun mejor, pero como la canción lo decía "Que difícil lo nuestro __Que bonito a la vez"_

Nuestro amor es la isla

El tesoro eres tú... Oh dios

Con mi vida daré

Sólo el brazo a torcer

Bien lo sabes, mi amor.

Soltó una suave carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Veo que has recordado algo. Me encantaría saber qué.

Una voz conocida le habló con total libertada, como si la dueña de esta voz supiera que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

-Gran comedor, día de espaguetis. -dijo Minerva a la vez que se giraba para ver los ojos castaños de Isadora. La mujer soltó una carcajada estridente y desaforada, como si le importara muy poco que el resto le lanzara miradas de desagrado.

-Bonito recuerdo, Mini. Muy bonito. -logró articular Isadora cuando pudo detener sus carcajadas.

Se dedicaron una mirada de comprensión y luego de unos segundos se abrazaron con cariño, uno alimentado por más de 50 años. El pasado la volvió a invadir...

No... No quiero más clases de falsa moral

Que nadie es culpable por amar

En mi pecho no late la razón

Sólo el más sincero y puro amor.

_-Estoy cansada de ocultarlo, Albus. -musitó Minerva con lágrimas amenazando por salir. _

_-Yo también, amor. Pero debes entender que para el resto lo que nosotros tenemos es inmoral. -susurró con ternura Albus, intentado calmar la angustia de la chica. __  
_

_-¡Pero si nadie es culpable por amar! -exclamó Minerva con tristeza._

_-Lo sé, lo sé, Mini. -dijo Albus hundiéndose en el cabello castaño de la joven. -Tú sólo debes saber que mi corazón late sólo por ti y no la razón. Ni siquiera en mi cabeza existe la razón, no desde que te conocí._

No hay mar en el mundoNi fuerza capaz

Que pueda este fuego apagar

Sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez

Te quise, quiero y querré.

Isadora y Minerva conversaban con entusiasmo. Desde hace mucho que no se reunían es por ello que tenían tanto que contarse. Todos guardaron de repente silenció y Minerva levantó la mirada para ver de qué se trataba. Sus ojos chocaron con unos azul cielo. Todo volvió a desvanecerse a su alrededor… como siempre que él fijaba sus pupilas en ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó entre la larga barba plateada de Albus y a Minerva se le colorearon las mejillas.

No... No quiero más clases de falsa moral

Que nadie es culpable por amar

En mi pecho no late la razón

Sólo el más sincero y puro amor

No hay mar en el mundo.

Ya nadie les prohibía estar juntos, pero seguir ocultándolo lo hacía más excitante. Minerva se levantó de su lugar y a su alrededor el lienzo blanco dibujaba los pasillos del colegio en su adolescencia, rememorando cada encuentro furtivo. A su lado y totalmente olvidada, Isadora divertida susurró: -Ni los años lo han apagado.

Cuando lo tuvo a escasos treinta centímetros le tendió una mano y él la tomó con delicadeza, aunque en su interior vibrara la pasión, él se mantenía sereno. El resto de ex estudiantes saludaban con sonrisas la llegada de uno de los profesores más querido por esos años, el ahora Director de Hogwarts. Juntos caminaron hasta el centro del gran comedor y con un leven y elegante movimiento de su varita, Albus hizo que la música subiera unos cuantos desvíeles, abriendo de esta forma el baile de reencuentro. Tomó a Minerva por la cintura y la dirigió en un baile lento. El resto los imitó, y a los pocos minutos la pista estaba llena de parejas que se mecían de un lado a otro, al son de la música.

-¿Lo sientes? -preguntó en un susurró Albus. Minerva asintió sin despegar su cabeza del pecho de él, pero luego de unos minutos de silencio le miró con ternura.

-Late por mí. -murmuró Minerva con una sonrisa. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ni fuerza capaz

Que pueda este fuego apagar

Sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez

Te quise, quiero y querré.

**-Fin-**

**

* * *

**

**cómo están??**

**yo estoy hasta el cuello con las tareas, la U y el trabajo.**

**pero entre el trabajo de anato y estudiar para el examen de Fisio, me puse a ver videos y surgió de mi cabecita (retorcida) este one (como ya lo había dicho antes).**

**espero q les haya gustado. besos...**

**espero sus rr para ver q tal....  
**


End file.
